


Memento

by CSakuraS



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Pre-Series, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSakuraS/pseuds/CSakuraS
Summary: Mai visits Kyoto for a school trip. In the process, she gains an insight into Naru and Gene's past visits to the ancient city.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulsborne123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsborne123/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Ghost Hunt Exchange.

The trees on the mountain path shimmered with morning dew. Gene passed through a row of red-orange torii gates lining the path, so dense that they practically made a vermillion tunnel.

Fushimi Inari Taisha. He had come here first thing in the morning, to beat the crowds and the heat. Gradually, he made his way up the mountain, snapping pictures now and then.

It was like he'd entered a different world. He could sense it, in the trees, in the shrines, in the thousands of torii gates. This was sacred ground.

_This place is fantastic,_ Gene thought. _You're really missing out, Noll. Told you you should've come._

He knew his thoughts would not reach their intended recipient. Their abilities had weakened enough by now that their telepathic link no longer stretched across oceans. And yet, throughout his trip, Gene kept trying. Maybe it was just habit. He'd grown used to the fact that, no matter where he went— even when he was alone— he would always be able to reach his brother.

Which meant this was one of the few times in his life that Gene was truly alone.

On one hand, it was liberating. Being able to go anywhere and do anything he liked without anyone to caution or complain. But now, nearly a week into his trip, he was starting to realize just how isolating that could be too.

After making his way through another tunnel of torii, Gene stopped by a small shrine to catch his breath. The hike was tougher than he'd anticipated, and the humidity didn't help. He sat on a mossy rock and sipped from his bottle of tea.

He sensed it before he saw it. A familiar tingle up his spine. He turned to his left, just in time to see it appear from behind a tree.

A white fox. Said to be the messengers of the Inari Okami, he had seen many statues of them along the way, holding keys in their mouths. This fox didn't look quite as fearsome; actually, it looked downright adorable.

"Hey, there," Gene said. "Come to check on me?"

The fox stood still, staring at him.

"I'm no threat, I swear. Just visiting." He gave it a disarming smile, and a short bow for good measure.

It sat, tilting its head curiously at him.

Slowly, Gene set down his bottle of tea and raised his digital camera, getting the fox into frame.

"Shhh...just hold still a second, okay?"

Briefly, he wondered if this might be considered disrespectful. Well...hopefully he wouldn't be cursed afterwards.

The camera clicked, and the picture was taken. The fox didn't seem perturbed; it merely stood and wandered away, having seemingly lost interest, and disappeared in a sunbeam.

Gene looked at the preview screen of his camera. There was no sign of the fox anywhere in the picture, even when he zoomed in. No smudge of light or anything. Just background scenery.

He smiled wryly. Gene knew that a camera couldn't capture everything that he saw. Not even SPR's high tech cameras could do that.

It was a shame. Noll might have actually liked to see this one.

The main reason for this trip was a client's request, of course. And some research on the side. But also, Gene had hoped to visit his ethnic homeland someday, so he had been grateful for the opportunity.

_Their_ ethnic homeland. Unfortunately, Noll hadn't been interested enough to join him. But Gene still wished he could share what it was like. In one form or another...

* * *

It was the weekend after the Agawa case. Mai brought Naru tea in his office as usual, but instead of leaving right away, she spoke up.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you something. I mean, I would've told you when you first came back, but we had that case... Anyway, Mori-san already approved it, but since you're my boss, you should know too."

Naru sipped at his tea. "Please get to the point."

"I won't be here next weekend."

He looked up. "Huh?"

Mai grinned. "That's right, this time _I'm_ the one going on a trip! To Kyoto!"

He stared at her, looking a bit lost.

She took a moment to enjoy that rare look on his face before explaining. "It's my school trip. Do you have those in England? My whole class is going for a few days."

Understanding dawned in his expression. "I see." Then he nodded. "I will make note of it."

"Come to think of it, you went to Kyoto too, right? A little after I started working here? How was it?"

"Hot."

She waited for him to continue, but that seemed to be all he had to say about it.

Then again, he didn't exactly go there to sightsee, did he? He had gone to search for Gene...

"Wait, does that mean Gene went to Kyoto too?"

Naru nodded. "I'd been retracing Gene's steps during his trip, and learned that he had gone there to meet with a spiritualist. As far as I know, the man was one of the last people to have spoken with him before the accident. I went to ask if he had any idea where Gene had planned on going next."

"Did he know?"

"No. It seemed they only discussed mediumship or trivial matters. If it had gone that easily, I would have found him much sooner." Naru sighed.

And then, within only a few short months of them meeting, Naru would have left. And Mai would have never found out anything— about Naru's identity, why he was here, or...about Gene. Selfish as it was, she was almost glad that things played out the way they did.

"Hey…" she began, hesitantly. "Do you think I could meet with that spiritualist too?"

Naru frowned. "Meet him? Why?"

"I guess...I'm just curious. Maybe if I talk to him, I could find out where Gene visited in Kyoto. I could see the same things, walk the same places...and stuff." She blushed and shook her head. "N-nevermind, it's stupid. You wouldn't understand anyway."

She took her tray and quickly exited his office.

What was she thinking? There was no use trying to explain something so _sentimental_ to him. As if he'd even care.

* * *

Later that afternoon, John dropped by the office for a quick visit. Mai welcomed him eagerly; she had been hoping they could talk.

"Hey John, you lived in Kansai for a while, right? Do you have any recommendations for places to visit?"

John did indeed have a few recommendations, beyond just the usual tourist sites too. Mai took notes, nodding with excitement.

But as they were talking, the door to Naru's office opened, and he poked his head out.

"Mai. Bring me a large trash bag."

"Huh? Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

She pouted.

John gave her an understanding smile and whispered, "We can talk again later, Mai-san."

She sighed. "Sorry."

Grumbling, she found a trash bag and took it to Naru's office. "Here, I got you the—" she stopped.

A heap of maps, travel guides, notebooks, and paper was piled on top of Naru's desk. As she watched, he rummaged through a desk drawer, pulling out another handful to add to the pile.

"Bring it here," he said.

She closed the door behind her and walked up to the desk. "Don't tell me...you're throwing all this away?!"

"I found Gene. I don't need them anymore."

"That's true, but...you should at least sort them for recycling!"

"Then I'll leave that to you."

Mai groaned. She just had to create more work for herself.

Having cleaned out his drawers, Naru sat on the edge of his desk, sifting through the pile. He gave each item a cursory glance before tossing it into the trash bag she held open for him.

This might take a while. She was tempted to just leave the bag with him and return to her conversation with John, but since Naru hadn't dismissed her yet, she decided to stay for now.

Besides, she was curious what had spurred on this sudden cleaning spree. It had to be what they talked about earlier, right?

"I kinda forgot you still had all this stuff," she admitted.

"Yes, well, I didn't have time to throw them out before I left for England, and I didn't have time when I came back, as _someone_ immediately forced me to take on a case."

Jeez, he was _still_ holding a grudge about that?

Mai peered inside the trash bag. "You know...this stuff has been here since before I began working at the office. It feels weird to see it all go away. Like it's the end of an era..."

She thought back to all those times she caught Naru in the office, pouring over maps. She used to think it was just a weird hobby. But she should have suspected; that look of concentration he had while tracing his finger over roads, mountains, lakes...she should have known the reason couldn't be so frivolous as that.

Naru tossed several travel books, clicking his tongue. "Madoka had plenty of time while she was here," he muttered. "She could have cleaned this out herself."

"She probably thought you'd complain about her touching your stuff," Mai sniffed. "Besides, she was busy. Actually _teaching_ me stuff."

He frowned. "...She never cleaned Gene's desk either."

Now this got her attention. "Gene's desk?"

"At the Pratt Laboratory. I didn't get around to cleaning it before I left for Japan, as I had too many other things to worry about. But I assumed Madoka would do it eventually. And yet when I returned, after the funeral, I found it exactly the way it was two years ago." He shook his head. "Ridiculous."

Mai gulped. If she were in his position, coming back to see that desk unchanged after all that time would have felt like a punch in the gut. "So...you cleaned it out yourself?"

"What little there was to clean, yes. It was mostly odd scraps of paper he had drawn on. While he was active in the field, the rest of us generally took care of the paperwork."

Now she felt torn. It seemed like such a waste. Gene would never put pen to paper again. To her, even little doodles would be priceless.

"But...if there wasn't even that much stuff, it couldn't have hurt to just leave it that way, right? Did you even need the space?"

"That is not the point."

She looked at him, inviting him to explain.

He sighed. "My parents are free to preserve Gene's bedroom as they wish. But we don't need a shrine in the workplace as well."

There was something about the way he said that. Not quite annoyance, more like...a deep discomfort. It made her hesitate. But at the same time, the dismissiveness of his words bothered her.

"And why do _you_ get to decide that? Gene was an important member of Mori-san's team, right? Are you saying her feelings don't count, just because she's not family?"

Naru paused. "...Even so, it's been two years."

"You don't get to decide how long it takes!"

"It's just paper."

"Maybe to _you_ , it is. That doesn't mean you have to remove _everything_ that reminds you of him!"

She had been wondering for a while. Why exactly Naru decided to return to Japan. He said it was for research, and that might really be all it was. But she also wouldn't be surprised if he was just running from something.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Isn't it?"

A bitter smile crossed his face. "I see his face every time I look in the mirror. What other reminder do I need?"

Mai shut her mouth. She couldn't argue against that.

An awkward silence passed. Naru lowered his gaze back to the notebook in his hands, flipping through the pages. Mai looked away.

When he finished flipping through the notebook, Naru tossed it in the trash and picked up another map. "Okinawa," he said, looking at it with disgust. "He made me go to _Okinawa_." This also went in the trash.

Mai rolled her eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"I never intended to come to Japan in the first place. But he ended up dragging me here after all."

"He didn't _drag_ you, Naru. Complain all you want, but no one _forced_ you to come here. You made a choice."

He scoffed. "The only other choice was to leave things to the incompetent police. He would have never been found."

"But he was. Thanks to you."

That was one thing she could say in his favor. Whatever his reasons— whether out of brotherly love, or merely because he wanted to dissect his brother's corpse— despite all the odds, Naru didn't give up. She could admire that level of dedication.

And now, this clearing of the past seemed to signal a new start. His life had been in stasis for nearly two years, devoted to the search. Now, he could finally live for himself again. So, did that mean...that this time, he was here because he actually _wanted_ to be?

Mai glanced at him. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. But it would be nice, if that were the case.

Minutes later, Naru was flipping through another notebook, when he stopped to tear a sheet out of it.

"Here." He held it out to her.

"Huh?" She took the paper. "What's this?" On it was a name, written in romaji, and a phone number.

"The man I met in Kyoto."

She gasped and looked at him in surprise. "You found it for me?"

"It turned up while I was cleaning. It's going in the trash anyway, I don't care if you feel like salvaging it."

"Uh-huh." She wasn't entirely sure she believed that excuse. Mai turned back to the paper and read the name out slowly. "Suzuki...Akitarou?"

"I'm surprised you could read that much," Naru smirked.

Mai glared at him over the sheet of paper. "What's the kanji?"

"I don't remember."

"Pfft. Even if you could, I bet you couldn't write it." Mai grinned, in better spirits now. "So I should just give him a call, ask if we could meet? Can I tell him I work for SPR?"

"Yes. He might be more willing to see you if you mention my name."

"Which name?"

There it was. The 'Are you an idiot?' look. "Oliver Davis, obviously."

"Well _sorry_. How was I supposed to know you didn't introduce yourself as Shibuya Kazuya?"

He sighed. "It doesn't take more than two brain cells to figure out that if I went asking about my identical twin named Eugene Davis, using an alias would be pointless."

"My bad. It's just that you have _sooo many_ names, it's enough to confuse a girl."

"I have, at most, three."

"Not counting nicknames, you mean." She laughed, and waved the piece of paper. "But thanks, Naru. I appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

Mai stood on the wooden platform of Kiyomizu-dera, overlooking the surrounding wooded hills. Fall foliage lit up the landscape in red, orange, and green, with a view of the city beyond. Unfortunately, the scenery was almost spoiled by the constant droning voices of tourists crowding the temple.

"Wow, it's packed, huh?" Keiko said, beside her. At the moment, Kiyomizu-dera's veranda was at nearly full capacity.

Mai laughed. "Yeah...Naru would hate it here."

Michiru nudged her with an elbow. "Oooh Mai, why are you bringing up Shibuya-san all of a sudden?"

"Do you _miss_ him?" Keiko teased.

"Yeah, right. Besides, I only just saw him yesterday."

A cool breeze wafted through the treetops. Mai leaned on the wooden railing and took a breath of fresh air.

"It really is a beautiful view though." She raised her camera, taking a picture.

The bulk of that day had been devoted to group tours of several popular tourist sites: Kinkaku-ji, the Golden Pavilion; Ryoan-ji and its famous Zen rock garden; Sanjusangen-do, with its main hall filled with 1001 statues of Kannon.

At each location, Mai couldn't help but wonder. Did Gene come here too?

* * *

The next morning, Mai woke up at the hotel, and let out a deep sigh.

Last night, when she went to bed, she had foolishly hoped that Gene might appear in her dreams. As if just the energy of this place could summon him to her.

Of course, she saw nothing. Maybe if Naru was here, and they had a case, she might have had a chance. But Gene didn't tend to appear only for her sake. The only time she could recall that he did...it was right before his body was discovered.

She knew that Naru was probably the reason Gene still lingered. That was fine. She wasn't jealous or anything. Not like she could even come close to comparing to a twin brother anyway.

Not like she'd even known him when he was alive.

But she couldn't mope forever. That afternoon, the class was free to go wherever they liked within their groups. Mai managed to convince Keiko, Michiru, and the others in her group not to tell the teacher that she would be slipping out on her own for a few hours.

She had called Suzuki earlier in the week, explaining that she was an Investigator from SPR and would like to speak to him in regards to his meeting with Gene. Suzuki had suggested they meet at a teahouse in the Gion entertainment district.

And so she went. The address he'd provided led her to a quiet side street. Mai found the teahouse and waited outside. The surrounding buildings looked ancient, though well-cared for. This whole street looked like it had barely changed in centuries. Standing there, Mai almost felt like she'd slipped back in time.

A few geisha passed by and she blushed. She'd never entered this kind of establishment before, and she wasn't sure if it was really a place for teenage girls to hang around. She probably should have mentioned her age to Suzuki on the phone. But even then, why did they have to meet here? Why not a cafe or something?

Soon, a middle-aged man walked up to the teahouse. He had long, graying hair and a goatee. He was a bit handsome too. Mai wondered if Bou-san might look like this someday.

"Excuse me, are you Suzuki-san?" she asked.

He blinked at her. "Ah, you must be Taniyama-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He spoke with a (now familiar-sounding) Kyoto dialect. Though, John's version of the dialect tended to be comical. Somehow, the real thing sounded much more elegant.

They entered the teahouse, where a kimono-clad hostess welcomed them. Suzuki mentioned a reservation, and they were promptly led down a long hall.

The hostess opened a screen door and motioned them inside a room.

The interior was traditional, with tatami flooring. The two of them sat on cushions with a low table between them. Screen doors opened to a courtyard with a beautiful garden; there were Japanese maple trees, moss-covered rocks, and a small pond where koi fish swam, shimmering red, white, and gold in the dappled sunlight.

Shortly, another woman in a kimono came and served them green tea.

Mai fidgeted, feeling out of place in her school uniform. Masako would fit into this kind of environment much better, with her beautiful kimonos. Then again, Masako said she wore a school uniform too, so would she also be in uniform on her school trips?

Whatever, that wasn't important right now. Mai shook her head.

Once they were left alone, Suzuki spoke up.

"So, Taniyama-san. You are quite young to be an Investigator, aren't you?"

She laughed nervously. "I know it's surprising."

Suzuki sipped his tea. "Well, after meeting both of the Davis brothers, I suppose I'm not as surprised as I perhaps ought to be."

"You didn't think I might be an imposter?"

"I had my suspicions. Out of precaution, I called the number Oliver had left for me last time and confirmed beforehand that you are indeed who you say you are."

"You talked with Na— I mean, Oliver?"

"Yes. If I understood correctly, he seemed to imply that Eugene was very important to you as well."

Mai clenched her hands in her lap, gripping the hem of her skirt. _Naru._

"I...yes. He is. But...I'm sorry, I'm not here for anything nearly as important as Oliver was. I just wanted to know what you talked about with him...with Gene."

Suzuki smiled kindly. "It's no problem at all. But, I do apologize if you feel uncomfortable." He gestured to the room around them. "There is a reason why I thought it appropriate for us to meet in this establishment."

"O-oh?"

Suzuki took a sip of tea. "I think it may interest you to know, that I have been coming to this teahouse for over twenty years."

Mai tilted her head slightly. Why would that interest her?

"This is where I always prefer to have my meetings, you see. I've become such a regular, that the owners have this same room reserved for me every time."

She finally caught on. "D-do you mean, this is…?"

"Yes. This is where I met Eugene, two years ago. And where I met Oliver as well. They both sat in the exact spot you're sitting in now."

A shiver ran down her back. Two years ago. Gene was alive. And sitting _right here_.

Suzuki nodded to himself. "Eugene was a remarkable young man. Truly an expert in his field. And very open and friendly. He was also quite taken with the geisha," he laughed.

"Oh...was he…" Mai didn't know how to take this information.

"His brother, on the other hand, was very...business-like. Straight to the point, you might say."

She laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"It was the honor of my life to meet them both. Despite the...circumstances." The man's smile faded and he sighed. "It's truly terrible, what happened. I wish I could have done more to help."

She nodded. They lapsed into silence. Mai sipped her tea.

After a moment, Suzuki resumed talking. "Taniyama-san, is there anything you wanted to know in particular?"

"Um, yes. Did Gene mention anything about what he did in Kyoto?"

Suzuki put a hand to his chin in thought. "Yes, he seemed impressed with a number of tourist sites. Fushimi Inari, in particular."

"Fushimi Inari…" She made a mental note to visit there later.

"He claimed to have seen a fox spirit there, and attempted to capture it on camera."

"Oh wow." Mai leaned forward. "Did it work?"

"Unfortunately, no. He said he would have to resign himself to taking 'regular' scenic photographs instead."

She laughed.

But then Suzuki sighed, smile falling again.

"...Suzuki-san?"

"I'm sorry, that just reminded me of something." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Toward the end of our conversation, I got the impression that he was becoming quite homesick. He began reminiscing about road trips his family used to take when he was younger. He also mentioned that he and his brother had grown apart in recent years, and that he was starting to miss the closeness they once had."

_Oh no_ , Mai thought.

"He wished his brother could have been here to see the sights as well. However, he thought Oliver wouldn't appreciate the crowds or the heat. So he was planning to take plenty of pictures instead, so at the very least, Oliver could get some idea of it."

Mai swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I see."

They fell into silence again. This time, the atmosphere remained heavy.

Unwittingly, her eyes were drawn to the garden. A scarlet maple leaf drifted slowly to the surface of the pond, causing silent ripples.

Two years ago, in the summer, Gene was in this exact spot, admitting that he missed his brother.

One year ago, in the spring, Naru was also here, searching for leads on his missing twin.

And now, it was Mai sitting here, looking back on the brothers' separate journeys.

Though the seasons were all different, time still seemed to overlap in that moment. She could almost _feel_ them there with her, gazing out into that garden together, both thinking of the other.

Where was Gene's camera now? At the bottom of the lake? Abandoned on the side of the road? Or in his killer's possession?

Gene had wanted to show Naru the beauty of Japan. But in the end, all Naru saw was his brother's death.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Um, did you tell Oliver about this too?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. And I did suggest that he do some sight-seeing while he was here. However, he respectfully declined."

Mai nodded slowly. "...Even if he wanted to, I think back then, he wouldn't have been able to appreciate it."

"Yes. I'm sure you're right."

And in that moment, Mai decided.

She had to do something.

* * *

Two days later, Mai returned to SPR carrying bags of souvenirs. The gifts were modest, but she'd had fun picking them out. The Irregulars gathered at the office to hear stories from her trip, and they had a little party, eating snacks from Kyoto. (Of course, Naru only made a brief appearance to complain about the noise.)

When everyone had left, and she and Yasuhara had cleaned everything up, Mai slipped into Naru's office with a paper bag.

"Hey, I'm going home soon."

"So?" Naru said crossly, not looking up from his computer.

He was still in a bad mood. Mai sighed. "Look, I'm sorry we were noisy. I'm just here to drop something off, then I'll be out of your hair."

Mai reached into her bag and pulled out his gift. But unlike the others, this wasn't a simple souvenir. It was a small photo album.

She placed it on his desk. Naru looked at it, perplexed.

"Open it," she urged.

He opened the cover. Fall colors immediately sprang from the page.

"This is...?"

"What it looks like. Photos from Kyoto."

"And you are giving this to me, why?"

Mai took a deep breath. "Gene took a lot of photos on his trip too. He wanted to show them to you when he came home. But he never got the chance."

She pointed to herself. "I'm kinda similar to Gene, right? Personality-wise. That's what Mori-san told me, anyway. So, I pretended to be Gene for one day. To do what he couldn't."

Naru frowned a little, but returned his gaze to the album. He turned a page.

She had spent all the rest of her free time in the city hunting for picturesque locations. Among the pictures in the album were ones she'd taken at Kiyomizu-dera, the Gion district, Fushimi Inari Taisha, and the Philosopher's Path, a tranquil stone path running along a canal. The lighting in the pictures reflected the fact that she had been taking them from morning until sunset.

"You sure went to a lot of trouble for Gene's sake," Naru said off-handedly, still looking through the album.

"I did it for you too."

He looked up.

Blushing, she pushed on. "Before, you gave me a picture of Gene, right? So in return, I'm giving you pictures _from_ Gene. Or...something like it, anyway…"

He stared. Mai averted her eyes.

When he told her about Gene's desk...and when he asked why she wanted to meet with Suzuki...she'd thought Naru just didn't understand why such things would matter to people. She'd thought he wouldn't care to even _try_ to understand.

But in reality, he'd helped her every step of the way. She should have realized; if he didn't understand the value of a memento, he wouldn't have given her that picture of Gene in the first place.

Mai forced herself to look at him straight again.

"I know you're not really interested in looking at travel photos. But, if you could just...keep it on a shelf somewhere. Maybe look at it once every few years...I think it would make him happy."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Him? Or you?"

She sucked in a breath. What was with him and these heart-stopping questions that had no easy answers?

He looked at the album again, flipping another page.

"...You're right," he said at last.

"Huh?"

The corner of his mouth turned up just slightly, half-amused, half-nostalgic. "This seems exactly like something he would do."

Mai let out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Yes. He was always sticking his nose into other people's business, doing things no one asked for."

She winced. "Yeah, well…that's just who we are, I guess. Learn to live with it."

Naru shut the album. "Unfortunately, I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was inspired by the Scarlet School Trip case in Detective Conan, which got me thinking about how Mai is in her second year of high school at the end of the series...a perfect time to go on a school trip! Originally the idea was more like a mini case fic with Mai and Kuroda having to deal with a ghost on their own during the trip. However, when I decided to use this idea for the Ghost Hunt Exchange, I changed the focus to Naru+Mai and the twins' relationship, since that's what Souls wanted. Though, I was going for fluff, but it ended up sadder than I expected...and Souls didn't want angst. I'm so sorry, Souls! ^^;
> 
> By the way, the teahouse (ochaya) featured in this story is an exclusive establishment where patrons are entertained by geisha (tea is only served incidentally). Originally I imagined them meeting in an actual tea room, but then I thought it would be amusing to place the characters in this sort of setting. Gene would have loved it, and I imagine Naru would have been a mix of exasperated and indifferent.
> 
> Also, here are two songs I listened to for inspiration while writing this fic: "Time After Time ~Hana Mau Machi de~" and "Togetsukyo ~Kimi Omou~" by Mai Kuraki. Two Kyoto-themed songs by a singer with the same name as our Mai from Ghost Hunt, lol. The lyrics are appropriate too!


End file.
